


you let my floors crack

by xahnadu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Body Worship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Praise, This got way too long, angst then fluff, injuries, jesse is a good man, jesse n genji being oblivious lil shits, lets talk about emotions boys!, romantic sex, this is sappy as shit and! probably horrible pls forgive me, too good 4 this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahnadu/pseuds/xahnadu
Summary: He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he missed McCree. And the fact that he was in the base and Genji couldn’t find him just made the him even angrier. He missed that southern accent and his stupid hat and his jokes andugh, what was he doing? Genji felt his face heat up, which caused him to shout in annoyance and stomp into the building.Genji decided to put all of his emotions into training, which was bad news for his sparring partner. That particular day he had been paired with a younger-looking girl named Lena Oxton, who also looked a little less than pleased to have been paired with a cybernetic ninja who was obviously having a bad day.





	you let my floors crack

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of emotional vent for me, also baby's first time writing sin + no beta???
> 
> i think i stared at this too long and now i hate it
> 
> there are a few flashbacks, im sorry if i didnt make it clear enough where the present ends and a flashback begins!
> 
> i listened to floors by abhi the nomad the entire time while writing this. a very good song, 10/10

Genji spent a lot of his time outside, more than he would care to admit. Something about facing the salty Gibraltar breeze soothed his frayed nerves, gave him a break from the incessant anger and all the time spent hooked up to a million and one wires. It cleared his head and offered sanctuary from anything that was troubling him.

Sometimes Angela accompanied him out to the cliffside, leaning on the railings and making light conversation. She was good at that; talking. The doctor often attempted to provide comfort to Genji, because even though he wouldn’t admit it, she knew just as well as him that he was hurting in more ways than one.

Today, though, he was alone. 

Prior to coming outside, he had visited Angela, who chastised him for not seeing her the day before about injuries from his mission yesterday. His head still ached and the cut on his brow stung whenever he emoted, but at least he escaped any lab tests on his body.

He spent an hour outside, fiddling with the metal piece that fit over his nose and mouth. His breathing was ragged without it, his damaged lungs wheezing in protest of his fiddling. Genji ignored it for as long as he could. He was still unwilling to fully accept the reality that he wouldn’t ever be able to function properly as a human again. 

Only when Genji started feeling lightheaded did he finally click the metal visor back into place. He took a much needed deep breath and turned away from the ocean before disappearing behind metal doors once again.

***

It was needless to say that Genji wasn’t very sociable. Anyone outside of Blackwatch saw very little of him, unless it was for training. Besides, most of them were irked when he was around— most likely a combination of Genji’s angry demeanor and his work in progress of a cybernetic body. He looked angry and intimidating twenty-four seven.

The people in Blackwatch were a little different. They were special ops, the team that did the dirty work for Overwatch. Despite the nature of the work done in Blackwatch and all of the stubborn criminals they dealt with, his attitude was something of a legend.

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes usually left Genji to himself, only really speaking to him for debriefings or the assignment of a new mission. Between the two, Reyes was the one who made more of an effort to get to know the cybernetic ninja. More often than not the Blackwatch commander came out of the conversations frustrated with Genji. Other times, Reyes just felt bad for him. To be killed by your brother, revived, put into an entirely new body, and then asked to take your own family out (not that Genji had any qualms about it).

There were others who instead tried to befriend Genji. He was convinced it was out of pity for him, so he tried to shake these people off. He couldn’t get rid of Angela because ultimately he was thankful of the work she put in to keep him alive, despite feeling like a science project. She was good company. Genji had been cold to her at first, but over time she had grown on him.

The other most prominent person who tried to interact with him was Agent Jesse McCree. He… was a whole different story. The first time Genji had met the wannabe cowboy, it was obvious that the Shimada had no interest in conversing with with him.

McCree had approached Genji the morning of his first day as an active Blackwatch agent, and the first time he had gotten to speak to the ninja alone. 

“Hey, uh,” he had begun, “I understand that it doesn’t feel like… home, but-”

“It’s better this way,” Genji had abruptly cut him off, turning his head to look at McCree.

McCree pressed his lips into a thin line. “Uh, okay, sure. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Genji exhaled roughly through his nose and turned away from the other agent, and he had begun to walk away when he was stopped again. Annoyance pushed its way to the forefront of his mind.

“Actually, before I go, there’s one more thing,” McCree said, crossing his arms and offering a sympathetic smile to Genji. “We don’t have to be friends. But we’re gonna work together, so if you need help, don’t hesitate to ask.” His small smile curled into a charming smirk, touching his hand to his chest. “And if you ever need someone to talk to, well, I’m your man.” He had seemed quite pleased with himself after that statement.

Genji turned on his heel and stared at McCree through narrowed eyes. He approached the senior agent with a few strides. “Ah, good to know.”

McCree’s smile widened, obviously pleased with the reaction, only to be caught off guard by Genji.

The cybernetic ninja’s eyebrows furrowed to create a look of distaste.“-That we don’t have to be friends.”

He watched as the cowboy’s smile shattered and was replaced with a brief look of shock. Genji then turned on his heels once more and walked away, pushing his way through double metal doors. 

Later he had passed by Reyes office on his way back to the dormitories and happened to catch a snippet of a conversation between him and McCree.

“-Looks like your charm didn’t work on him, huh?”

“Boss! I got this.”

Genji had peered through the small window in the door to witness a pouting Jesse McCree. The ninja rolled his eyes in exasperation. What a child.

“You weren’t any better on your first day here. Give him some time.”

He pulled away from the door, frowning as he turned away and continued on his route to the dormitories. It hadn’t occurred to Genji that McCree probably had it rough as well (however, he doubted it was as bad as what Genji was going through).

Nearly three years have passed since that exchange between Genji and McCree.

Genji, albeit slowly, had slowly come to terms with his body and the people around him. While he still glowered and was filled with self hatred, he could hold civil conversations and do things other than train nonstop and lock himself in his room between missions and trips to Angela’s office.

Like Angela, McCree has grown on Genji. It wasn’t something that he had particularly welcomed— it was more like McCree had forced his way in, sat his ass down, and refused to budge.

Over the course of three years, they had grown considerably close. They could often be seen together with McCree leaning on Genji, or speaking in private. Sometimes he even got a laugh out of Genji, which he thought was damn magical. “Shimada” turned to “Genji”, and “McCree” turned into “Jesse”. It had become a common occurrence for Jesse to accompany Genji to his doctor’s visits, sit together in their free time, or engage in small pastimes like board games. They were matched evenly in chess: Genji had the tactical advantage, but Jesse managed to pull through at the end of the game using some clever tricks about half the time. They shared things about their respective pasts. Genji learned about Jesse’s upbringing, and Jesse eventually learned about what Hanzo had done to Genji. Jesse explained that he would gladly put a bullet through that asshole’s head, to which Genji replied with a solemn look.

Jesse McCree was the only person that Genji felt he could freely talk to, though there were limits.

One day, a little more than two years from the day they first met, McCree had gone out on a limb and asked Genji if he could remove the metal plating that obscured the bottom three quarters of his face. Genji was shocked into silence at first— why did he want to see all of a sudden?

McCree had asked earnestly and carefully, knowing that it would probably be a sensitive subject for Genji. The ninja had reacted vehemently. His dark eyes were crinkled and swimming with doubt, embarrassment, and anger. McCree had reached out to him to offer a comforting hand, but it was roughly swatted away by Genji before he stormed out of the room. Things went back to normal a few days later.

Neither spoke about the incident again and continued to act as if nothing had happened.

Genji still wondered about it from time to time, why McCree had wanted to see his face in the first place.

***  
As Genji pushed back into base, he was surprised at the absence of Jesse. Usually the other agent figured out where Genji was and waited for him inside. He appreciated that the cowboy respected the fact that sometimes Genji needed to be alone. However, he was a little more than disappointed that Jesse wasn’t there to crack jokes and poke fun at Genji. 

Oh, that’s right.  
***

The other night they had come back from a particularly rough mission. Genji had gotten really beaten up, bruised and battered after getting accidentally caught by a gang member with good intuition. Jesse had gotten them off of him— not before killing all of those bastards —and carried Genji back to the helicopter. He had held the battered ninja the entire ride, worriedly staring down at him.

When they got back to Gibraltar, Reyes had told Jesse to take him to see Angela immediately, but once he left, Genji gripped Jesse’s shirt and nearly begged him to not take him to the doctor.

“Please,” he had hissed through gritted teeth, “the last thing I want right now is to be hooked up to wires and tubes for the next twelve hours. It's just blunt trauma.” 

“Genji,” Jesse began to protest, obviously conflicted.

“Jesse, _please_ ,” Genji begged, pulling on his shirt.

He stood there for a moment and considered the options, but eventually gave in and headed for the dormitories. 

Genji recognized the dimly lit room that belonged to Jesse through his pain-induced haze. It was mostly the scent— Jesse had a wax melter in his room and only ever used one scent. It smelled faintly of lavender, which Genji loved. It reminded him of the incense his mother used to burn in the small house in the garden before she died. He remembered eating candy and sitting in her lap while she told him tall tales about nymphs, werewolves, and dragons. 

The ninja breathed a sigh of relief as he was set on Jesse’s bed. He sunk into the blankets and rested his head against the pillow. The adrenaline was wearing off and he felt the human parts of him throb. His shoulder was aching and the bridge of his nose stung like hell: it was probably broken. A cut that spanned across his left brow and down to his nostril had been oozing blood and was finally scabbing over. His head pulsated with pain from the blows to the head that he had taken.

Genji groaned into the pillow and then peered out into the room, struggling to focus on anything. He finally found Jesse in a corner of the room, peeling out of his bloodied gear and switching his clothes. Genji stared at his naked back until he turned around and slipped a shirt on, prompting the injured ninja to avert his gaze, realizing that he had been staring. Besides, the pain was coming on full force and looking any farther than two feet in front of him hurt like hell.

He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow. Even in this body, he could still feel like utter shit. It would’ve just been better if they made it so he couldn’t feel any pain. Even in this body, he was still blocked by obstacles. He ground his teeth together, intensifying the pain bouncing between his temples. He probably had a concussion, but he couldn’t give less of a damn. Genji didn’t want to be limbless and hooked up to wires until Angela approved of him leaving. He bit back a sob as he lied there, but one or two eventually slipped out. Here he was, about to cry in front of Jesse.

Genji was so absorbed in his own thoughts and self loathing that he almost didn’t recognize the mattress dipping under the weight of another body. He froze in place as he remembered where he was and who he was with, and realized that it was Jesse who was lying down behind him. Genji felt the heat radiating off of the other agent’s body.

“...Jesse?” Genji asked quietly, the sound of his own voice too loud for him even though it was barely more than a whisper.

The man behind him was silent for a few moments. Jesse had propped up his head with on of his hands while lying on his side. He was regretting not taking Genji to Angela— it wasn’t the responsible thing to do, and while he doubted the concussion could really do damage to Genji, there was still a pit in his stomach. 

“Figured that I… should make sure yer alright, y’know, for the night,” Jesse said quietly. 

They lied there in silence for what felt like hours, Genji’s headache and arm aching with pain. The pain slowly ebbed away, and he found himself slowly relaxing and he realized that his back was pressed against Jesse’s chest. He turned his head over his shoulder to check on his teammate and paused when their eyes met. 

Genji and Jesse didn’t break eye contact as Genji rolled over to fully face him, his arms tucked in the space between their chests. Genji could feel Jesse’s breath on his face. The cowboy’s droopy, tired gaze dropped and remained there.

The younger man placed his hand on Jesse’s chest to get his attention. Jesse’s eyes flickered back to his face.

“Thank you,” Genji said, wincing. It still hurt to speak, but he had to tell him that. Now that he thought about it, Genji had always seen Jesse as a mild annoyance, someone that weaseled his way into Genji’s life. 

What he had never noticed was how much Jesse had helped him. He helped Genji find some humor in this life that had been given to him, he stuck around to make sure that Genji took care of himself, and most importantly, he was the one who has managed to get Genji to open up and become more comfortable with who he had become. He almost felt overwhelmed by these thoughts, realizing how cold he’s been to this man who has always been there for him these last three years. He felt guilty.

“Anytime,” was Jesse’s reply, a hushed whisper containing an emotion that Genji couldn’t quite pick out.

They were both quiet after that. Genji watched Jesse drift off (despite claiming that he was going to stay up all night to watch over Genji), his head still held up by his hand. Once Genji was sure that he was asleep, he raised his robotic hand and touched the side of Jesse’s face. The carbon fiber material that covered the non-human part of his body still experienced sensation, but it was like it was muted. He could tell that the man next to him was warm, but he couldn’t completely make out the feeling of his scruff. An indescribable emotion burned in his chest.

Genji let his hand fall between them once more before relaxing into the pillow again and closing his eyes. His stomach was still murky with emotion when he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

When he had woken the next morning, Jesse was nowhere to be found.

***

As Genji leaned against the wall, he came to the conclusion that Jesse was avoiding him. There was really no other option, as they usually spent most of their time together, whether it be for training, missions, or free time. The cybernetic man frowned. It must’ve been because of last night.

Genji would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel any different after the last evening. He realized a few things about himself and about Jesse, which both frustrated him and created an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He decided that if Jesse was going to avoid him, then Genji was just going to let him come around. Jesse was a grown man who could make his own decisions, if seeing Genji so vulnerable last night was that hard for him, then so be it.

Genji carried out his day without seeing his teammate at all and he tried not to be bothered by it. When he went in for another check-up with Angela, she had even asked him what was wrong. He chose not to say anything.

This carried on for three days.

By the third day, Genji was seriously pissed off. Who did Jesse think he was? Genji was injured and vulnerable, and he just side steps right out of the way? As he stood outside and gripped the railing, not even the ocean could soothe the burning inside of his chest. He felt hurt, and, oddly enough, lonely. Why was he so angry? Was it because he had let emotion slip out? Or because he was realizing his true feelings for Jesse?

He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he missed Jesse. And the fact that he was in the base and Genji couldn’t find him just made the ninja even angrier. He missed his southern accent and his stupid hat and his jokes and _ugh_ , what was he doing? Genji felt his face heat up, which caused him to shout in annoyance and stomp into the building. Was he really doing this? Was he really feeling these things?

Genji decided to put all of his emotions into training, which was bad news for his sparring partner. That particular day he had been paired with a younger-looking girl named Lena Oxton, who looked a little less than pleased to have been paired with a cybernetic ninja who was obviously having a bad day.

Afterwards, he had a chat with Angela about his performance and she made a few tweaks to his cybernetics, some of the parts still somewhat impaired from the mission a few days prior. She chastised him once again for not getting treated sooner, which is why he has to go through extra tests. He brushed her off and left the office.

It was nearly midnight when he returned to his room. There was a hoodie on the small couch across the room, a few pictures on the desk, and his two swords resting against the wall. Other than that, the room was spotless.

He had been sitting on the bed with his back against the wall when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Genji said, his attention drawing to the entrance to his room.

Jesse slipped in through the door, closing it behind him. He was in a simple, long sleeve, black crewneck and Blackwatch-issued sweatpants, and for once, was devoid of a cowboy hat. 

Genji’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected to see him, as it was so late. “What are you doing here?” If it were earlier in the day, he would have been angry, but he was exhausted from tests and training, so he didn’t find it in himself.

Jesse didn’t say a word as he approached the bed and sat down in front of Genji. 

“I’m sorry,” he said after a while. “When I took you into my room that night… I was really worried aboutcha. And… it made me realize a few things, and I just needed to process ‘em.”

Genji watched him with a straight face. “You know, Jesse, I was angry for the past few days, because I let such a vulnerable part of me show, and I’m not used to that, and I was scared that you had decided that I wasn’t worth the effort. I don’t want others to see that part of me, because I’m already a spectacle. I was afraid that I had driven you off somehow.” 

He glanced away, feeling his face heat up. “When you lied in bed with me that night, I realized something. As much as I’ve fought any notion of caring about someone, I really… really care about you. These past three years I’ve grown attached to you and your god awful charm, and I haven’t treated you how you should be treated.” It was obvious that he was flustered. He felt out of place and actually quite stupid, confessing to Jesse like this. Who would ever really feel anything for a science project?

Jesse’s mouth was almost gaping. His dark skin was flushed a deep red when he leaned forward and reached for Genji’s hands, which the younger man allowed. “I… I feel the same way. ‘M just really bad about these things. I was avoiding you after that night because I realized how much I had hurt seeing you in so much pain, and I didn’t really know how ta explain it to you,” he mumbled, releasing one hand to run his fingers through his own hair. Jesse smiled sheepishly and looked away for a moment. “I’ve felt this way for a while, n’ I never thought ya’d be interested in me.”

Genji frowned. “Are you sure?” He asked, completely serious. “Are you sure that you feel that way?

“Of course? Why wouldn’t I be sure?” Jesse replied, immediately looking at Genji. “Three goddamn years is long enough, I’m pretty sure.”

“I don’t- I don’t believe you,” Genji muttered. When he had confessed, Jesse was supposed to deny him, not return those feelings. He was supposed to say, ‘I don’t see you in that way, we need to stay strictly partners’ or just call him disgusting or something.

Jesse furrowed his brows. “Why the hell not? What do I need to do to conv-”

He was cut off by a click and a hiss as Genji removed his faceplate. It was set on the nightstand next to him before looking at Jesse in the eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he needed to know for sure. 

Genji was completely stiff, and Jesse was looking at his face for the first time, something that he had been waiting years for. 

Genji began, “I’m-” 

“Stunning,” Jesse finished. “You’re even more beautiful than I had imagined two years ago.”

Genji swore his heart stopped beating, but the next thing he knew he was leaning forward and kissing and _oh that was good._ Jesse was warm and his lips were so soft and woah, is that tongue?

He almost felt like crying while kissing Jesse— this was a feeling he hasn’t had in years, something he hasn’t experienced since before Hanzo tried to kill him. Back in his early twenties when he used to go through men and women like his father went through sake.

Genji pulled away, breathless. “Jesse, I… ah…” He was legitimately struggling to breathe at this point. “My... visor.” He leaned back and pressed the faceplate to his mouth, clicking it in place for a second and taking a few deep breaths. 

Jesse was waiting patiently, despite the look in his eye. “Do you… Do you believe me now?” He asked, a little grin appearing on his mouth. Genji wanted to wipe it off of his face. 

The cybernetic man rose from the bed and pulled Jesse up with him. “We can talk about that later,” he breathed. Kissing had gotten him really riled up. “I haven’t gotten laid in four years. And I don’t have the supplies for this kind of thing.”

“Alrighty then,” Jesse breathed in response, pulling Genji toward the door, but then abruptly stopped mid step, causing Genji to stumble into him and glare up at the other agent. “Wait.”

“What?” Genji barked, clearly annoyed with the lack of making their way out of the room.

Jesse looked down at Genji with a very earnest expression. “Are you sure you’re alright with doing this with me?” He asked. He was a grown ass man, but he couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks when he asked Genji that question.

“ _Yes._ ” Genji hissed, clicking off his faceplate again and giving Jesse a sloppy kiss. “Now, get a move on!”

Jesse emitted a hearty laugh and pulled Genji out of the room and down the hall. They passed Reyes’ office, pausing every so often to messily kiss as they rushed to Jesse’s room. As they went by, Angela exited the office with a stack of reports just in time to see them turn the corner at the end of the hall.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, a little smile appearing on her face as she clapped her hands together. “That’s what he was so angry about earlier! Well, good for him.” Angela was proud of her patient and friend for finally getting out there— perhaps this would make Genji a little less belligerent and give poor Lena a break. Smiling, she walked down the hallway and back to her office.

Meanwhile, Jesse was just pulling Genji into his room, who was taking a few deep breaths from his faceplate before being pushed onto the bed. He felt a little odd, having to take breaks to breathe from his faceplate. 

When he set his faceplate aside, he felt like he needed it again as soon as Jesse stripped off his tight crewneck and climbed onto the bed, placing his legs on either side of Genji. He leaned down and started from the dip in Genji’s clavicle and started pressing kisses up his neck. Genji hummed and tilted his head to the side to give Jesse more skin to work with.

“I know ya don’t think much of yourself, Genji,” Jesse murmured into the agent’s neck, “but I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on ya. Three entire years ago.” He kissed his eyes, nose, and finally his mouth. 

Tears started to well up in Genji’s eyes. He was so undeniably happy, so ecstatic that someone didn’t see him as repulsive. It was still hard to believe, but he wanted to let himself indulge in it for once.

“But the more I got to know ya, I started caring about ya in an entirely different way. The day I asked to see your face— that was stupid, I’m sorry, pumpkin. I should’ve known that ya weren’t going to be ready. But the wait was so worth it.”

Now Genji couldn’t breathe for an entirely new reason. He stifled a moan when Jesse started to mark the crook of his neck with a hickey. “Jesse, _ah_ ,” Genji whined, “my codpiece.” The pressure made it unbearable. The younger man reached over and grabbed his faceplate and attempted to take deep breaths, though the feeling of Jesse fiddling around with this armor around his hard-on made it hard to breathe correctly.

Jesse finally figured out how to release the piece of armor, and from that point, there were very little words. The senior agent wasted no time in licking a strip up Genji’s cock, which earned a glorious moan from Genji. For someone so closed off, he was pretty damn loud in bed, Jesse noted. He took the length in his mouth and went down as far as he could go, only to be pushed down farther by the hand that had curled around a portion of his hair. Jesse didn’t mind— in fact, he was enjoying it. He loved that Genji was so enthusiastic. After a few moments, Jesse pulled the cock out of his mouth with a little pop, which made Genji groan as he looked at the strand of saliva that connected Jesse’s lips and Genji’s cock. 

“...Look so good, Genji. M’ not sure how anyone could ever see ya as anything less than perfect.” Genji drank in the praise like a man dying of thirst in the desert. Jesse was going to say something else, but he was pulled down and the words were sucked right out of his mouth by a ridiculously hot kiss. 

Then, in one smooth motion, Genji took hold of Jesse’s shoulders and flipped them over so that Genji was straddling Jesse. He grabbed his faceplate again and fit it to his face. He was going to need it for this part.

Jesse was staring at him with intense golden eyes as Genji felt through the Blackwatch sweats for the very apparent hard-on. Genji locked gazes with him and then pressed down through the sweats onto Jesse’s erection before beginning to rock back and forth. Jesse’s mouth fell open, both at the delicious friction and how nice Genji looked on top of him.

He increased the pace until Jesse couldn’t keep his moans in anymore, and right when he reached the edge, Genji stopped and pulled the sweats right off. The boxers underneath were a glorious mess, soaked through in the front with Jesse’s precum. Genji felt _good_. He did that. 

Genji pulled Jesse’s ruined boxers off and took his cock in his robotic hand. Jesse shuddered— the texture of the carbon fiber pads on his fingers provided a type of friction that normal hands simply couldn’t. Genji ran his thumb over the slit on the tip, and it was only then that Jesse peered down the bed and realized that Genji was bouncing, and it took him only .02 seconds to realize that he was opening himself up with his own fingers. What a sublime sight. Genji’s hand around Jesse’s cock while working himself open. 

Genji moaned as he fit a third finger inside of himself. Angela was a god, she had left everything intact, and it felt great, if not better. His new body was conditioned to have heightened responses to certain stimuli— pleasure apparently being one of those few. 

“Lube,” Genji rasped to Jesse, who wasted no time in handing the bottle to Genji. In the blink of an eye, Genji was already pressing down on Jesse. Tears filled the younger man’s eyes— it was like it was his first time all over again, being stretched open for the first time. It took a hot second, but he finally worked himself all the way down, which tore a moan from both of them.  
“Doin’ okay? Don’t hurt yourself, you hear?” Jesse said through raspy breaths. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting and Genji was in his lap. Jesse reached up for his lover’s faceplate, hesitating at the last moment in fear of Genji rejecting him. Instead, the ninja took it off himself and leaned down to kiss Jesse, taking a deep breath before lifting himself up and then all the way back down. 

Jesse threw his head back and moaned. It’s been just as long as Genji since he’s gotten to do anything like this, and the heat felt _amazing_.

Genji rolled his hips before pushing down, a gasp escaping his mouth. “ _Jesse_ ,” he moaned. His chest was tight as he worked himself on Jesse’s cock, and it grew even tighter as Jesse curled a hand around Genji’s erection and working it while kissing the exposed flesh on Genji’s chest. 

They stayed like that, working at a steady pace and whispering to each other, ‘thank you’s and praise being exchanged until Genji found his release first, letting out a crudely loud moan as he doubled down on Jesse and rode out his own orgasm. Jesse wasn’t too far behind, gripping Genji’s hips like his life depended on it until Genji moaned into his mouth during a kiss.

They fell back onto the bed, blissed out. Genji turned his head to kiss Jesse before clicking his faceplate back into place.

Jesse pouted as Genji’s face disappeared behind the metal. “Darlin’, sugar… you gotta let me see you again,” he stuck out his bottom lip like a child, but Genji shook his head.

“Later,” Genji replied, though Jesse could hear the smile in his voice. Not to mention, he could finally picture what it looked like. 

***  
The next day, Jesse and Genji woke up together and left the room together, though they stopped by Reyes’ office so that Jesse could pass him a message. 

He slid a note under the door that read: 

> _jefe,_   
>  _3 years. i told you that i had this._   
>  _-jesse_

**Author's Note:**

> "'Hey, uh'..." to "'-That we don't have to be friends.'" is actually a scene from a comic by the wonderful glysaturn! it was used with permission, ofc!
> 
> comment n drop a kudo, if you enjoyed!


End file.
